


Crazy in Love

by flamingscribbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bartender AU, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, James Potter., James and Peter are supportive, M/M, M/M Smut, Peter Petrigrew, Piercings, Remus Lupin., Smut, dear hell i feel so awkward putting those tags there, even if they whine about it, remus thinks he's cute when he gets jealous, sirius black - Freeform, sirius is pining after his bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingscribbles/pseuds/flamingscribbles
Summary: Sirius Black has a crush on the cute bartender at the club near his flat. His plan to work up to asking the man out is going pretty well, that is until he finds a stranger paying a little too much attention to his bartender... though it might seem that it was a blessing that someone else had been trying to get his attention. things certainly worked out well in the end.





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, the bartender au that no one asked for but I wrote anyway.. this little thing exsists only because I am a small lil bean with too much time on her hands who is a tad obsessed with the tumblr rp thread that inspired this (it's a good thread okay, don't blame me). and after the events of yesterday on the wonderful discord channel (which i am so blessed to be apart of) I couldn't resist. Clearly I got a bit carried away. 
> 
> P.S. if you don't like smut then you should probably turn away now. Save yourselves and your poor innocent souls. I'm already doomed (she say while sitting in her throne room in hell along with all of the rest of her fam)...
> 
> If anyone finds any mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them. thank you!

“Come on, let’s go out. I don’t want to be stuck at home tonight.” Sirius whined for the fifth time in the span of ten minutes.

“Hmm.” James sighed at him while Peter pretended he hadn’t heard him.

“Please, I have too much energy. And what better way to get rid of it than to go out?”

“Sirius, we’ve gone out nearly every night for the past two weeks.”

“It’s extra time for us to bond.”

Peter scoffed at him, trying to cover the snort of laughter that had escaped his lips without much success. Sirius narrowed his eyes and sharply looked over at him.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just, you’re not really that subtle Pads.”

“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow at the blond boy on the couch in question.

“We spend all of our time together, we don’t need anymore bonding time. Besides, that’s not the reason why you want to go out so badly.”

“Hmm, you just want to go stare at that bartender again.” James said with a teasing smile that he aimed at Sirius.

“I do not!”

“Pads, we don’t care. If you want to go somewhere to stare at some cute guy you have a crush on then you could just tell us. Lord knows we’ve dragged you to enough places for the exact same reason. But does it have to be _tonight_?” James  asked. Sirius looked at both of them sprawled out on the couch .They did look quite comfortable and seemed to be enjoying whatever show was on the telly.

Sirius sighed and sat down on the chair next to the couch in defeat. Elbows resting on his knees and head in his hands as he stared uninterested at the telly.

It was quiet for a few minutes, the show the only noise in the room until James got up quite suddenly with a little grunt. He stretched and then made a grab for the remote.

“Hey!” Peter yelled when the screen went dead. James held up a hand to silence his sputtering protests.

“No, fuck this.” He muttered, turning to Sirius, "Alright.”

“Alright what?”

“Alright we’ll go out. Pete go get dressed.”

“But-”

“No. I can't sit here and watch him mope all night. So go get ready.”

“He’s just going to abandon us again when we get there.” He whined.

“And how many time have we gone out with you when you were trying to pull some bird? Did we ever complain when you disappeared halfway through the night?” James asked him, hands perched on his hips. For a fleeting moment he looked quite a lot like his mother.

Peter sighed and heaved himself off the couch with a small “fine”. He made a big show of dragging his feet all the way to his stash of clothing in Sirius’ room but in the end he was the one bouncing in excitement, trying to get them out of the flat as soon as possible.

 

Sirius was giddy by the time they reached the club just down the street from his flat. He bounced on his feet outside in the line, fussing over his hair whenever he caught his reflection and blatantly refused to acknowledge the eye rolls he was receiving from his friends.

“Back again?” Peter nodded at Steve, the bouncer, and jerked his head over in Sirius’ direction.

“We had no choice really.” Steve grinned, revealing the missing tooth next to his canine.

“Hmm, well good thing Remus didn’t cancel his shift tonight.”

“He was going to cancel?” Sirius asked, his voice a tad higher than he intended.

“Actually, he’s been taking an awful lot of shifts lately. Usually he only works Mondays to Wednesday and on Saturdays nights but… he’s been working practically every night this week.”

“I wonder why…” James pondered out loud, he gave Sirius a meaningful look, one that he pointedly ignored.

“Hmm. No idea. Think someone may have caught his interest,” Steve said, with another tooth missing grin before he happily waved them into the club. Sirius shrugged out of his leather jacket, all but throwing it at James before he made a beeline for the bar. Peter rolled his eyes again, but he smiled at a few people they passed.

They found Sirius leaning on the bar, his shoulders slumped down and a not so pleased expression on his face.

“What’s the matter?” James looked over where Sirius was staring and elbowed Peter in the ribs and pointed to show him what had upset their friend so much.

Remus, the “cute bartender” as Sirius called him, was standing with his back towards them, engaged in conversation with a man who was clearly flirting with him.

“Oh shit.” Peter mumbled quietly before he gently gave Sirius a pat on the arm.

“Sorry Pads.”

Sirius glared, narrowing his eyes at the pair across the bar. He had that manic sort of glint in his eyes that James instantly recognized as trouble.

“Padfoot.” He warned, but Sirius only smirked at him.

“I’ll be back in a moment, maybe...”

“Sirius!” Peter called after him but he had already disappeared into the crowd.

“He’s going to do something stupid isn’t he?” Alice, one of the other bartenders who worked there, asked. She had been nearby and witnessed the entire exchange between them.

“It’s Sirius. Of course he is.” Peter told her. She shook her head, wiped down the counter and sighed.

“He doesn’t really have anything to worry about. Rem practically drools every time he shows up here. There’s no way he’d – oh god.” She cut herself off. James and Peter followed her line of sight, both of them quickly turning away from the scene and pretending they hadn’t witnessed anything.

 

Remus looked up from the drink he was making, grin in place for the man, David or whatever the hell his name was, because the guy was still babbling on about something. He was telling some sort of ‘interesting’ story and he kept trying to reach over the bar to touch Remus’ arm. Remus kept himself out of the way, but he did occasionally hum or laugh to seem interested in whatever the man was saying – if he wanted generous tips, then this was just part of the job that he would have to deal with.

He moved away from the man, starting another customers drink before he made the mistake of glancing up at the dance floor. His lips parted in surprise, eyes widening and completely forgetting about the drink he was making as he took in the sight before him. His breathe hitched, paralyzed and unable to look away from the enticing man who – judging by the triumphant smirk on his lips – had put himself directly in Remus’ line of sight on purpose.

He managed to drag his eyes away, focusing briefly on mixing the drink but he snuck another glance up at Sirius. To be honest, he had developed a little bit of an infatuation with the man. It was impossible not to. How was he supposed to ignore the way Sirius always smirked at him, or the way he chewed on his bottom lip? Remus was sure Sirius was doing all of these things on purpose, just the other night Sirius had downed a shot of – well Remus couldn’t remember what it was – before he fucking _winked_ at him, maddening him so much that his head was nothing but a jumbled mess of noise.

He swallowed, eyes locked on the way Sirius’ hips moved in time to the beat of the music. His movements slow, precise. His eyes locked on Remus’, pinning him in place and making it blatantly obvious exactly who he was dancing for.

By the time the song ended, Remus had been yelled at by three people because he kept screwing up their drinks. Sirius took pity on his cute bartender then, seeing the little flustered look on his face. He approached the bar slowly, smiling at Remus. His gaze was zeroed in on Sirius, glued to the way he moved, _how did he look so alluring while he was just walking for god's sakes?_

Remus managed to smile back at him, even though his eyes still looked a bit dazed. Sirius leaned against the bar, hair falling over his shoulder when he tilted his head at the curly haired man.

“Hi,” Remus nodded at him. Eyes dropping to the counter briefly before he looked up and cleared his throat.

“What can I get for you?”

“Well, see I was thinking… there is something that I would immensely _enjoy_... But sadly I don't see it on your menu." Sirius punctuated his words by looking Remus over, blatantly and appreciatively staring at him with a little smirk on his lips. It was impossible for Remus to miss the implied meaning behind his words and he flushed, nearly dropping the glass in his hands.

“I’m sure.” He choked out, setting the now full glass down on the counter in front of Sirius a tad harder than he needed to.

“Hmm.. you’re cute all hot and bothered you know, then again you always are.” Sirius grinned, he loved the pink tinge on Remus’ cheeks, it made his freckles and the scar on his cheek even more pronounced. Remus’ expression went from blushing to self-assured so quickly Sirius was sure he was dreaming. He picked up his glass, taking a sip to clear his head a little.

“Really? I could say the same for you. Except, I have a whole bunch of words to describe you and right now, and cute is the last one I’d use.” Remus leaned forward, arms resting on the counter, Sirius blinked, eyes caught by the movement of the muscles rippling under his skin while he moved. He nearly choked on his drink when he glanced up and realized how little space was left between them.

“Remus…”

“Sirius.” Remus grinned at him, eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips every few seconds. Sirius could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he was unconsciously leaning into the space between them until he caught sight of the guy who had been flirting with Remus earlier. Apparently the guy had decided to try again, was headed straight for them even though they were clearly engaged with one another. Sirius narrowed his eyes at the man, Remus followed his gaze and chuckled.

“Someone's a bit jealous then?” Sirius’ gaze snapped back to the man in front of him.

“ _Yes_.” He reached up, slipping his hand behind Remus’ neck and then closed the distance between them. Remus made a soft little noise in the back of his throat that made Sirius legs feel weak. He leaned into the kiss, getting lost in the feeling of it before Remus pulled away from him. Remus chewed on his bottom lip, staring at Sirius before he chucked the dish towel he had been using aside and slipped out from behind the bar. He grabbed onto Sirius wrist, nodding towards Alice.

“I’m leaving,” she took one look at the pair of them and laughed, shooing both of them away from the bar with a smile and a “I want details tomorrow Rem!”

Remus rolled his eyes at her and pulled Sirius through the club, he followed behind him like a lost puppy, marveling at how such a simple touch could feel like fire against his skin. Sirius was absently playing with his lower lip, rubbing his finger back and forth over it, replaying the kiss over and over in his head. Remus' lips were just as soft as he had imagined. Soft and warm, and tasting faintly of chocolate. Sirius smiled at that, he knew Remus always kept chocolate bars behind the bar to snack on while he was at work.

The side door to the alley banged shut behind them and then Remus pushed Sirius against one of the brick walls. Sirius gasped from the sudden cold pressing into his back.

“This… is it alr-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence.” Sirius told him, arms winding around Remus neck to pull him closer and then, lips met lips harshly. Remus gasped against Sirius mouth from the force of the kiss and then he deepened the kiss even more. His hands gripped onto Sirius waist, pressing him more firmly into the wall with his body. Sirius frowned, his brain damn near exploding when he realized that _oh fuck, his tongue is pierced_.

He made an embarrassing whimper like sound that got lost in the kiss as his fingers found Remus’ hair.

Hands began to wander, Remus gasped when Sirius’ fingers slipped into the waistband of his jeans and he reciprocated by dragging his lips along Sirius’ jaw. A small thrill went through him when Sirius shuddered in his arms as soon as he scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin of his neck. Remus’ lips found his softly, his fingers getting caught in Sirius’ hair as Sirius arched into him.

When it felt like his lungs were seconds from exploding, he pulled away from Sirius’ mouth. Sirius merely kissed along his neck then, wanting to make Remus feel the way he had been feeling seconds ago. He sucked a small bruise onto Remus’ visible (and distracting) collar bone. Reveling in the moan that slipped from his mouth as his head dropped back to give Sirius more access to his neck. Remus crashed their mouths together again when Sirius dragged his hands down his lower back. His fingers digging into Sirius’ hips almost painfully as he ground his hips against Sirius’.

"Fuck, fuck.. wait" Sirius breathed out against Remus' lips. He pushed at the bartenders shoulders, putting just enough distance between them to speak. Remus' lips latched onto his neck again and Sirius melted against him. A strangled noise escaping his throat as his eyes fluttered shut.

"We- we can't do this here..." Remus only hummed, tongue darting out to lick briefly at Sirius skin. It made his whole body tremble, made his head drop back against the wall with a hard thump. The noise caused Remus to pull back from him, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he cupped the back of Sirius' head.

"Shit, you okay?"

Sirius nodded, still breathless and dazed. He blinked a few times, taking in Remus' kiss swollen lips and the hickey he now sported on his collar bone before a loud laugh from the end of the alley caught his attention and he remembered why he had stopped Remus in the first place.

"We... We're in public."

"Hmm." Remus grinned, his body still pressed so close against Sirius' that he almost couldn’t breathe.

"We should, _oh!_ " his mouth dropped open as Remus' fingers found their way into his hair and tugged, yanking his head back, his lips pressing to his exposed neck again.

"We should what?" he breathed against his skin, Sirius shivered. Mind feeling like it was short circuiting.

"We - I," he cleared his throat. Trying to ignore the little tingles zipping all over his skin from being pressed so close together, "I live just down the street." He finally managed to pant out, Remus pressed a small kiss to the skin just below his ear before he pulled back with a smug little smirk in place.

"And you think I’m going to run off to some strangers home? Without even so much as a first date?" Sirius eyes widened.

"No! No I didn't mean - I..." Remus chuckled, leaning forward and silencing Sirius brief moment of panic with a kiss.

"I'm just fucking with you, Sirius. Relax."  He pulled away and Sirius made a little embarrassing noise, hands gripping onto the back of Remus' shirt to stay close to him. It made Remus smile another one of those bewitching smiles at him before he dragged his fingers down Sirius' arm. He linked their fingers together before he stepped back.

"Come on, you were going to take me home, remember?" Sirius nodded dumbly and followed when he was led out of the alley. He still couldn’t believe his luck. After weeks of staring at Remus, of flirty comments that made him light headed and dazzling smiles that made his brain feel like it stopped functioning, he finally had what he wanted.

"This way." He damn near dragged Remus along with him, he wanted to get to his flat as quickly as possible. Wanted to be pressed against Remus again, this time preferably with nothing between them.

"Slow down," Remus laughed, he pulled back on Sirius hand, making him turn towards him. Sirius pulled him against his own body.

"No." He stated firmly before he kissed him again. It was late and quiet enough out in the street that he didn't care about PDA, and with the way Remus was kissing him back, everything else just faded into the background. He only wanted Remus to keep going. To keep touching him. Kissing him. Sirius managed to worm one of his hands under Remus shirt before there was suddenly cold air against his lips and fingers digging into his hips. He looked up only to find lust blown golden eyes staring down at him, Remus' tongue flicked out to lick across his bottom lip and Sirius was staring so intently at his mouth that he nearly missed his words.

" - your flat? How far?" His heart beat so fast it felt like it was about to climb up his throat. Remus' voice seemed to have gotten even lower and that alone was enough to make him breathless. He swallowed, detaching himself from Remus again.

"Over there." He nodded towards his building. Remus' eyes flickered from Sirius face towards the building and then he was the one practically running towards it.

 

Sirius found himself thrown onto his back as soon as they entered his bedroom. Remus followed him down, crawling over him until he straddled his lap. He caged Sirius in underneath him, his palms resting on the bed on either side of Sirius head. He leaned in slowly, his eyes watching Sirius the entire time. Sirius bit down on his bottom lip before he leaned up and closed the last few millimeters between them. He undid Remus' shirt as they kissed and got halfway down the line of buttons before Remus' lips trailed down to his neck and all coherent thought fled from his brain. Remus harshly sucked a bruise into his skin, teeth biting down hard enough to leave an indent behind that wouldn’t disappear for a few days. Sirius hips bucked up hard against Remus as soon as it happened and he squeezed his eyes shut, a sharp " _oh_!" falling from his lips.

Remus worked his way down, pushing up Sirius’ shirt so that he could reach more of his skin. He lips trailed down, leaving goose bumps and love bites behind as he moved. He nipped lightly at his chest, tongue flicking out briefly to drag across one of Sirius’ nipples. Making Sirius’ breath hitched when he felt the little barbell pressing against his skin.

"Ah," the soft sound broke the silence in the room, Sirius' eyes flying open when Remus suddenly bit down lightly on the belly ring in his navel. His teeth clicked against the piercing, Sirius was sure it was one of the best sounds he had ever heard. Apart from the tiny moans Remus let slip every now and then. Remus lightly tugged at the piercing before he moved on, biting down briefly on one of Sirius’ hips as well. 

"Fuck." Sirius pressed his head back into the pillows, hands gripping onto the sheets of his bed. He lifted his hips slightly when Remus' fingers undid his jeans, waiting with his breath stuck in his throat before the material was pulled clean off of him, along with his underwear.

Remus sat back, lip between his teeth as his eyes trailed over Sirius' body. He smirked, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it to the floor. His smile widened when he noticed Sirius' eyes go wide, lips parted and chest heaving as he stared up at him, waiting.

Sirius swallowed nervously as Remus closed in on him. His position forcing Sirius to bend his knees slightly. He gasped when Remus fingers dragged down along the inside of his thigh.

"Fuck, Remus." His lip was caught between his teeth, legs dropping open in abandon as Remus situated himself between them, fingers digging into Sirius' thighs as he admired the black haired man spread out below him like some sort of glorious offering

"Look at me." Sirius whimpered, his eyes  flitting up to Remus'.

"Oh." A soft breath left him, fighting the urge to close his eyes as Remus lightly dragged his thumb along the underside of his cock, rubbing little circles along the head before the touch disappeared completely just as Sirius lost the battle, eyes squeezing shut and mouth dropping open in pleasure.

"Wh-" the protest died on his lips, replaced by a loud gasp as the wet heat of Remus’ mouth engulfed him. He tangled his fingers through Remus' soft curls. Remus hummed around him, making his back arch off the bed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted when Remus started bobbing his head, his grip tightened on the sheets, knuckles turning white, obscene noises filling the room before he could stop them. The piercing dragged along his skin, making everything a million times more intense. He couldn’t stop his hips from jerking upwards when Remus twirled his tongue around the head of his cock. He felt Remus gag around him but instead of stopping and pulling his mouth off of him, he merely pressed a hand to Sirius' hips to keep him still while he continued.

"I-I’m,, Remus.. I-" Sirius struggled to warn him, didn't want to just spring it on him but he couldn’t form a coherent sentence with Remus' mouth bearing down on him. The little coil in his belly tightened until he could barely speak. Remus lightly squeezed at his hip in encouragement.

"Ah fuck - _Rem_ -" his entire body locked up, back arching, fingers tightening in Remus' hair and against the bed sheets as white noise exploded in his head.

He slumped back into the mattress as the world came back to him. Remus was placing little kisses on his hips, hands soothingly dragging along his skin. Sirius felt boneless, his eyes heavy and a tiny little grin on his lips as Remus moved up along his body. Remus got distracted briefly by the birthmark on his chest, placing a kiss against it as well as against the faint bite mark against Sirius neck before Sirius lazily lifted his head enough to kiss him. Remus gasped against him, moving to pull away but Sirius wouldn’t let him.

“Sirius, I litterally just had yo-”

“Don’t care,” he followed Remus’ mouth, kissing him. Basking in the aftermath of what had just happened until he felt Remus still hard against his thigh. He smiled, making quick work of undoing Remus’ trousers and underwear. He pushed them down just far enough to get his hand around Remus’ cock. A broken moan ripped out of the man's throat and his head dropped into Sirius neck, panting against his skin as Sirius twisted his wrist and stroked.

“Oh fuck.. Sirius, you don’t,” a small gasp interrupted him when Sirius tightened his grip slightly, “you don’t have to.” He managed to get out. Sirius chuckled softly, turning his head and kissing the corner of Remus’ mouth.

“I _want_ to.”

“Okay, oka- _oh_!” Sirius grinned when Remus shuddered against him, Remus had practically collapsed on top of him but he didn’t care. Remus jerked against him, hips bucking into his grip when Sirius thumbed at the head of his shaft. He moaned against his neck, the sound shooting straight through Sirius. If he could only hear that sound for the rest of his life, he would be able to die a very happy man. He could feel the exact moment when Remus' control snapped. His entire body spasmed in Sirius’ arms and a broken gasp of “Sirius” right in his ear forced Sirius to bite down on his lower lip to keep the embarrassing whine in his throat from escaping.

Remus panted against his neck, wet heat spurting over Sirius skin as his hips ground into Sirius hand. He collapsed as soon as he was spent, a satisfied little noise filling the air as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Neither of them spoke, Remus had kicked off his pants after a while and cleaned up the mess he made on Sirius’ chest before he relaxed against him again. Arm thrown over his belly, thumb rubbing slowly back and forth over his skin.

“I really was jealous you know.” Sirius said softly with a little laugh. Remus chuckled against his chest, eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

“I know.” He sounded half asleep.

“Remus?”

“hmm…”

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” He whispered, stroking his fingers through Remus’ soft curls. His heart beating so hard he was sure Remus could hear it beneath his ear.

“I don’t either.” Sirius released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and smiled, dropping a kiss down onto the top of Remus’ head.

“Breakfast date?”

“Only if you buy me pancakes.” Remus mumbled. Sirius agreed and then settled into the comfortable silence, letting his eyes drift shut and falling asleep with his hand still buried in Remus’ hair.  

 

 

 


End file.
